Rosie Day
Rosie Day (born March 6, 1995) is a British actress. She is known for playing Angel in Paul Hyett's feature film The Seasoning House for which she received positive reviews and won four Best actress awards. She is also known for playing Millie Bartham in ITV'S Homefront. She also played Nicolette in ITV's Bernard's Watch and Bernard. She provides the voice of Laura Large in the successful CBeebies show The Large Family. She was also seen playing Tess Elliot in ITV's medical drama: Harley Street playing the daughter of Suranne Jones. She played Naomi in the stage play hit 'Spur of the Moment' by award-winning playwright Anya Reiss at the Royal Court Theatre in London's West End. In 2012, she made her feature film debut in the horror thriller "The Seasoning House" in the lead role of Angel, alongside Sean Pertwee, with CineVue stating: "Equally clear, is that 18-year-old Rosie Day has a long screen career ahead of her, as she effortlessly carries the entire film on her slight shoulders." Rosie was chosen as one of Screen Internationals Stars of Tomorrow 2013.1 Contents 1 Personal life 2 Filmography 3 Theatre 4 References 5 External links Personal life Day was born in Cambridge, and she grew up in Hertfordshire and London, the youngest of three children. Her family later moved to Winchester, Hampshire. She attended Sherborne House school, an independent prep school in Chandlers' Ford from the age of 7 and The Atherley School, an independent girls' school, from the age of eleven, alongside her working commitments. Filmography Year Title Character Production 2016 Outlander Mary Hawkins 2016 All Roads Lead to Rome Post-production 2015 Howl Nina Metrodome 2015 Cuffs Stacey Shawcross BBC 2014 Soror Grace Film 4 2013 Siblings Ellie BBC 2013 Heart of Lightness Hilde Film 2013 Misfits Lucy E4 2013 Sixteen Chloe Seize Films 2013 Ironclad: Battle For Blood Kate De Vesci Content Media/Warner Bros 2012 Homefront Millie Bartham ITV 2012 DCI Banks Hannah Rothwell ITV 2012 The Seasoning House Angel Kalidescope Film Distribution 2011 Holby City Kay Barker BBC 2011 Doctors Alice Goodson BBC 2011 Good Night Cloe Blind Eye Pictures 2011 Traction Andrea Film 2010 Summer in Transylvania Mirana Nickelodeon 2009 Doctors Meg White BBC 2009 Half Moon Investigations Shell Travers BBC 2008 Harley Street Tess Elliot ITV The Large Family Laura Large BBC 2007 My Life as a Popat Tatiana ITV 2006 The Romantics Dorothy Wordsworth BBC 2004–2005 Bernard's Watch Nicolette Ashbury ITV Pants On Fire Lucy BBC 2003 Trust Emma Naylor BBC 2002 Family Affairs Harriett Channel Five 2002 Big Train Jenny BBC 2000 Black Books Lucy Channel 4 In Deep Charlotte ITV 1999 Hope and Glory Emma BBC Theatre Year Title Character Production 2014 Velocity Dot Finborough Theatre 2012 Pussy Riot Kate Royal Court Theatre 2011 Microwave by Elinor Cook Becky Royal National Theatre Studio 2010 Spur of the Moment by Anya Reiss Naomi Royal Court Theatre 2006 Les Misérables Young Cosette Palace Theatre, London 2002 Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare Bohemia Royal National Theatre 2001 The Playboy of the Western World by John Millington Synge Lily Royal National Theatre 2000 Summerfolk by Maxim Gorky Anya Royal National Theatre References 1.Jump up ^ Screen Daily article: "Screen unveils 2013 UK Stars of Tomorrow" (25 June, 2013) External links Troika Talent profile Rosie Day at the Internet Movie Database screendaily.com/news shocktillyoudrop.com/news Category:1995 births